Open Arms
'''Open Arms '''is a spin-off of ''Times of Passion ''that premiered in 2016 for a 13-episode first season. Introduced through a back-door pilot in ToP's 36th season, Open Arms is set in the Karen Jameson Center for LGBT youth in the fictional city of Charlestown. It features several characters from ''Times of Passion ''in its main and recurring cast. In contrast to ''Times of Passion, Open Arms ''is less of a soap opera and more of a personal, in-depth look into the lives of LGBT youth. Characters Main Alexander Wilder - 13 episodes. A young, charismatic barkeeper who continues his mother's legacy of caring for LGBT youth by taking over the centre. He soon struggles with the financial reality of a non-profit center and the financial security he left behind. Trey Donovan - 13 episodes. Alex's boyfriend, a marine who left the army after a back injury and now serves as a counselor at the centre. He begins to show symptoms of PTSD. Natalie Brown - 13 episodes. A young transgender girl who - disowned by her Christian parents - wants to spread love and acceptance while still suffering over her family situation. Anna Rowland - 13 episodes. A genderqueer woman and an old friend of Alex, she returns to her hometown to raise awareness. She has lost her gender studies fellowship and is now forced to start again - as a writer. Diego Ortega - 13 episodes. An ex-boyfriend of Alex who has left his promiscuous ways behind after contracting HIV. He still has his eyes set on Alex, who is now taken. Christopher "Chris" Kurtz - 13 episodes. A young, closeted gay teenager who struggles with his sexuality in his male-dominated family. Harriet "Harry" Bower - 13 episodes. Chris' best friend, a young bisexual teenager who is discovering love and identity. Recurring Clark Oswald - 12 episodes. Alex's mentor and one of the center's original founders. Morgan Myers - 10 episodes. A helper at the centre with a reputation of being a "stud" and a "jock". Patrick "Pat" Washington - 8 episodes. A blue-haired gay teenager considered annoying by most of his peers. Kendall Jackson - 6 episodes. A genderqueer, polyamorous, pansexual girl who is already married. Shelley Brown - 6 episodes. Natalie's conservative mother who struggles to accept her daughter's identity. Samuel Brown - 6 episodes. Natalie's conservative father - a priest - who is very hostile towards the LGBT community. Tim Wilder - 6 episodes. Alex' younger brother, who disappeared and now lives as a gay hustler. Alexa Marino - 4 episodes. Alex' adoptive mother, who is very close with her son. Guest Kareem Badaini - 2 episodes. Alex' ex-fiancé, who still isn't over their break-up. Francis Rowland - 2 episodes. Anna's brother, who tries to reconnect with her after losing contact. Constance Rowland - 2 episodes. Anna's mother, who frequently clashes with her daughter. Marcus Banks - 1 episode. Constance's husband and Alex' uncle. Marie Yildirim - 1 episode. Alex' best friend. Jeannine Slater - 1 episode. Alex' other best friend.